Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a particle beam and to an apparatus for treating a particle beam. The invention has particular applicability for changing the charge state of particles in the particle beam. The invention has applications in various fields such as in accelerator mass spectrometry (AMS). The present invention also relates to a method of performing mass spectrometry and to a system for performing mass spectrometry.